PROJECT SUMMARY CANCER MODELS DEVELOPMENT RESOURCE The Cancer Models Development Resource Shared Resource (CMDR) advises and supports JAX Cancer Center (JAXCC) members in the design, development, and use of advanced mouse models for cancer research, including genetically engineered mouse models (GEMMs), genetically diverse mapping panels, and patient- derived xenograft (PDX) platforms. The construction and management of mouse models has become a complex process requiring the expertise of specialized technical experts from different disciplines. While JAX is institutionally recognized for its technical expertise in mouse model creation and interrogation, a limiting factor for JAXCC members, particularly those not steeped in murine biology, remains access to expert technological consultation and project management services. Thus, the primary goals of the CMDR are to support the use of existing mouse cancer models for all interested JAXCC members and to facilitate the process for those with limited experience or capacity for modeling cancer in mice in their own labs. The CMDR provides expertise in GEMMs and PDX mouse modeling, mouse genetics, molecular biology, project management, colony management, animal care, and regulatory compliance. According to the needs of a specific project, the CMDR coordinates the activities of other CCSG-supported Shared Resources. The CMDR also serves as a bridge for JAXCC investigators at the Farmington campus, enabling simplified access to the animal resources and expertise available at the Bar Harbor campus. As a component of JAX's Genetic Resource Science group (GRS), the CMDR has ready access to expertise in molecular, neurobiological, reproductive, and developmental biology in addition to a long history of mouse resource development and skilled animal care and husbandry. To accomplish our goal of being a one-stop resource for cancer model development and use, we propose two Specific Aims: 1) Support the development and/or use of genetically engineered mouse models; and 2) Provide consultation and project management support for the use of patient-derived xenograft mouse models.